


The Service Contract

by tobio_no



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 100 random kinks, And also their dicks are hurting, Angry Sex, Angst, Hate Sex, Kageyama is a money whore, M/M, Not really 100, Oikawa is damn rich, Smut, So much denial from the two, they hurt each other's feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobio_no/pseuds/tobio_no
Summary: This AGREEMENT is between,CUSTOMER: Oikawa Tooru, twenty-four (24) years of age,ANDSERVICE PROVIDER: Kageyama Tobio, twenty-two (22) years of age.





	1. Chapter 1

Kageyama squeezed his butt on his two-year old chair to the right then to the left, but whatever change he did with his position, he just couldn't feel at ease. 

"Ugh. I'll fucking buy a new chair."

For the lack of comfort, he angrily opened his laptop. He went online, entered the web address he intented to go to and every clicked on the keyboard was intense. He checked his mail box and searched for the expected message and there was it.

Nervously, he clicked on the unread message from Oikawa.

[[ From: Tooru O.  
alienfanatic@email.com

"Yohoo, Tobio-chan~ Download the file, it's not the usual alien porn. It's our contract. PLEASE Read everything. I know you're an idiot but I'm expecting you to understand this. (^_^)\/ I'm serious." ]]

Kageyama nodded at the screen, already obeying to what he's been told and downloaded the file attached to it. His eyes scanned the words and he was tempted to skip the reading (he's not much of a reader) and just talked it out personally with Oikawa but then again, this was real business. Money was included and this contract seemed very important to Oikawa.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

****

SERVICE CONTRACT 

This AGREEMENT is between,

CUSTOMER: Oikawa Tooru, twenty-four (24) years of age,

AND 

SERVICE PROVIDER: Kageyama Tobio, twenty-two (22) years of age.

 

A. General Conditions of the Contract

 

1\. AGREEMENT VALIDITY  
One hundred (100) nights valid after July 01, 2017.

 

2\. AGREEMENT: WHEREAS, both parties undertake and agree as follows:

 

I. THE WORK

The Service Provider, Kageyama Tobio, shall:

(a)Submit to all sexual activities requested by the Customer;

(b)be PROHIBITED in publicizing this agreement, the Customer's identity, and the events within the hundred nights agreement.

 

II. THE LIMITATIONS

The Customer, Oikawa Tooru, is NOT allowed of the following:

(a)Use of acid or anything that burns;

(b)cutting/slicing/breaking any part of the body;

(c)extreme beating whereas the Service Provider will be badly injured;

 

III. CONTRACT PRICE

THE CONTRACT PRICE IS $ 1, 000.00/night in total of $ 100, 000.00 for the whole agreement.

 

IV. PAYMENT

50% Upfront  
50% After

 

If the Customer/Service Provider fails to fulfill the statements in this agreement, the neglected party shall be punish in accordance to the law of court (Breached Contracts---Payments of damage).

 

Signed and Approved by,

Oikawa Tooru  
Customer

And

Kageyama Tobio  
Service Provider

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kageyama glared at the screen, re-read the whole damn thing for like ten times- (okay, just three times).

He grabbed his phone and called Oikawa.

"Oikaw-"

( "Check your bank account. I put them numbers, Tobio-chan." )

"Oh shit, really?"

( "Gosh, don't make me regret trusting you on this." )

 _'Oh shit, did he really?'_ Kageyama kept asking himself the same thing again and again. His hands were shaking as he opened his bank account online.

Kageyama almost peed on his seat, but he managed to hold it in. "No way- Oikawa-san- god- fuck! You just sent me $ 50,000.00!!!"

( "Yes I did." ) 

"Are you serious?" Kageyama's voice got weak, he blinked a lot of times to make sure he wasn't imagining it. 

("Tobio. We're not joking around, I made this clear last week." )

Kageyama swallowed, he knew this tone of Oikawa, it's deadly. He's a bit scared, but this aroused him everytime.

"Ugh... I know... Just, can't believe it's really happening."

( "Hm~ but nothing's happening, yet. Tomorrow, make sure to clean your asshole. I'll pick you up after your work, see you!" )

 

The phone buzzed on his ears and Kageyama threw it on his bed. He's supposed to be embarrassed about the blunt order of cleaning his ass from Oikawa but he just couldn't react. His stare not leaving the amount on his bank account. 

After some minutes that turned to hours, he was still being muddle-headed, but much less as he was able to regain his awareness. It was already getting late and he suddenly felt heavy, tired. Too exhausted from having such an overwhelming emotion he couldn't release.

Kageyama went offline and turned off his laptop. He fell on his bed and reached for his phone to dial Oikawa for the second time.

 

( "What?" )

"Teu." 

Thank you. He wasn't able to say properly. 

Kageyama passed out.

( "What???" ) 

 

( "Tobio?") 

 

( "Tobio.") 

 

( "Tobio? I swear if you fucking sleep on me again, I won't allow you to drink milk for a week..." )

 

( "Fuck you and your snoring Tobio!" )

And the phone buzzed, Kageyama sleeping heavily on it's side.


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh graduate with the degree of Bachelor of Veterinary Science, Kageyama failed to get a job inclined with his course. It wasn't such a loss since he was offered a manager position in a typical shoe shop which was owned by the Miya Brothers. And he came to like this job and he was working hard to be promoted for a higher title. Actually, for a higher income. 

But today, his dedication was not as much. Kageyama could only think about the money on his bank. Time was fast and before he knew it, it's already the closing hours.

"Oh, it's closing time. Good job today."  
He said to the employees under him and he excused himself.

Kageyama grabbed his stuffs from his office and checked his phone, one message from Oikawa.

_{ Red car (^_~) -received 06:12 p.m. }_

Outside his window, his blue eyes spotted the luxurious red car parked just across the street. He jogged out of his workplace to reach the car and there was no need for discussion when the door opened, he went in and the seat was so soft he almost forgot the existence of his old chair.

"Tobio-chan, you're grinning like a maniac."

Kageyama immediately frowned at Oikawa.

"You like the car?"  
Oikawa asked, fixing Kageyama's seatbelt.

"Ye- No."  
Kageyama looked away and ignored the snort of the older. 

The ride started and the road they were taking was getting unfamiliar.  
"Where are we going Oikawa-san?"

"The night sky is beautiful just like me, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama turned to look at him in confusion and he remembered it was just like during their middle school. He was asking seriously and Oikawa answering vaguely.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Oikawa-senpai, can you teach me how to serve?"_

_"You want to hear my motto? If you're going to hit it, hit it until it breaks."_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Ugh, okay... So where are we going?"

"Why would I tell you? You will know when we get there anyways."

Kageyama knew he wouldn't be able to get any answers he wanted, but he just had to. 

It's like any senseless habit, you know you're not getting anything out from it but you just had to.

"Did you clean your ass?"

Kageyama almost jumped on his seat at the question. 

"I, I forgot."  
He lied.

There was a silence and Oikawa abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the lanes.  
"Really?"

Kageyama would continue pissing off Oikawa if not for the loud beeping of the other cars behind them.  
"I did! My fucking ass is so fucking clean! Just keep on driving!"

Oikawa hummed and resumed his driving.

"Here we are."  
Oikawa parked outside an old building.

Kageyama read the almost broken sign on the front wall and it was local bookstore. He followed Oikawa and they entered the place.

Nobody was there but them.

"Did you rented this for tonight?"  
He asked, not really amused at the location. It reminded him of school and studying.

"No, I bought it."  
Oikawa turned on the lights and the AC and began searching something on the bookshelves.

Kageyama was surprised he's not surprised anymore and without anything to do yet, he sat down on one of the chairs.

He observed the place, and the one noticable was the dust-free long table in front of him, with a folded blanket on it's center. The blanket was thick and looked so fluffy, just that the alien prints on it were kind of distracting.  
_'Are we going to fuck here? Is he concerned that the table was too hard for me?'_  
His cheeks heated at the thought but he was able to keep it minimal.

"Found it~"  
Oikawa walked back to him and handed out a thin book.

"The Three Questions?"  
Kageyama scanned the book and glanced up blankly at Oikawa. 

"Yup, by Leo Tolsloy. One of my favorite- Don't open it yet!"

Kageyama closed the book and stared at Oikawa, unfolding the blanket and placing it on the table.

He waited quietly until the whole length of the table was covered.

"Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa smirked at him.  
"Get naked and lay down on the table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v smut next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized sentences are passages on the book. Hope it's not confusing or something^~^
> 
> And if you forgot the book from the prev. chapter, it is Three Question by Leo Tolstoy

"O-oikawa-san-! Nngh! I-I can't!"

Kageyama was panting hard, Oikawa's fingers was too much of a nuisance inside his butt, three fingers were skating against his hole and expanding it wide.

"My, my, Tobio-chan, you know well you just can't stop reading right?"

Oikawa with his belt on his other free hand charged to hit him and then there was a harsh slap that landed on Kageyama's butt and the whacking sound was as loud as Kageyama's shriek.

" _Ah-! Fuck- Others, again, said that however attentive the king might be to what was going on, it was impossible for one man to decide correctly the right time for every action...!!!"_

It was hard to keep reading but Kageyama did his best to recite what's written in the damn book given to him. He was paid for this afterall and he just couldn't back out now.

But who knew it would turn out like this? He thought this play would be easy when Oikawa explained the rules for the night.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_Awhile ago..._

"This is... embarrassing Oikawa-san."

"I don't care Tobio-chan! Just take off everything!"

Kageyama, already shirtless, glared at Oikawa but nevertheless complied. The moment he took off his pants, cold air hit on his legs and he shivered. 

The brunette must had notice since he went and turned off the AC. When he came back, Kageyama, already full naked, was still shaking but it was more because of shame.

"Took you forever."  
Oikawa said, then tapped on the table.  
"Get your ass up here. Body facing the table."

Kageyama nodded and lifted himself up, adjusted his dick, placing it on his stomach before he laid down on the table.

"That's my good boy~"  
Oikawa travelled his finger from the lower part of Kageyama's spine up to his nape. He sat on a chair positioned on the part of the table where Kageyama's head was.

"So the thing is, I wanted you to read this while I fuck you."

Kageyama looked at him, blinking.  
"That's it?"

"And you cannot stop reading, you're also not allowed to come until you're done with the whole book. I memorized all the parts and you cannot skip."

Oikawa pinched his cheek.  
"If you stop or skip, I'll spank you real hard. And if you come, I'm going to plock all of your pubic hair one by one, okay?"

"W-what?"

Oikawa repeated it twice until they came to an understanding.

"So like I said-"

"Okay, I get it. I get it now. I'm ready to start."  
Kageyama's eyes pried on the book, it's just thin and this weird idea of reading while fucking would be just a piece of cake.

"On my cue, Tobio-chan."  
Oikawa stood up from his chair and moved to where Kageyama's butt was exposed. He fondled it in a gentle manner.  
"Now start reading."

 

Kageyama opened the book and his face twisted into a dark expression.

_"It... It once occurred to a certain... **king..."**_

Kageyama internally cursed Oikawa for choosing this book just to strike his 'King' sensitivity. Regardless, he felt slightly hot, the palm of Oikawa was big and warm and he was massaging his butt cheeks so slow and firm. 

_"...that if he always knew the right time to begin everything; if he knew who were the right people to listen to, and whom to avoid..."_

It was such a good start.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

But now here they were, Oikawa's mood was different. Impatient, cruel and demanding.

"Louder Tobio."  
Oikawa started shoving his fingers in and out of Kageyama's hole, rotating his motion to split the entrance wider.

" _Mmhp...A-all the answers being different, ha... the king agreed with none of them, and gave the reward to none..."_  
Kageyama wished Oikawa would add more lube, Oikawa's fingers were rough and the fingernails were almost scratching his sensitive insides flesh.

"You're still damn tight baby."

"B-baby- Ah!!!"  
Kageyama just couldn't ignore the cute endearment and another slap made him forget about it.

He continued reading, sharpening his eyes at each word since the paper were soaked by his tears and drools. 

He didn't know when, but he already felt so much lust. His hips was rocking side to side and he was aching for more contact. 

Oikawa's long fingers were doing a good job inside his ass. 

" _...When he reached the king, he fell fainting on the ground, moaning feebly. The king and the hermit unfastened the man’s clothing..."_

He read and he didn't have any idea what's going on with the story anymore.

Kageyama wanted to protest when Oikawa's fingers withdrew from his hole, but there was no need for any begging when he felt the tip of Oikawa's cock on his entrance.

He wanted to peek at Oikawa but he forced his will to just read. 

" _“Forgive me!” said the bearded man in a weak voice, when he saw that the king was awake and was looking at him!!!"_

Kageyama arched his back when the large member of Oikawa was pushing inside him. His hole was stretching the enormous size and he felt breaking apart when Oikawa started moving.

"S-stop, Oikawa-san! It hurts- ah!!!"

Oikawa slapped his butt cheeks with his hands, lucky he must had drop the belt already. But still, that stung.

Kageyama bit his lips, he was out of his mind and his member was pressed against the table, throbbing on it's confinement and his groin was smacked repeatedly and he already wanted to come but he must read this fucking book!

_“I do not know you, and have nothing to forgive you for,” said the king!"_

Kageyama must had gone crazy, he felt wrecked at the heavy pounding but he also felt pleasured.

_"I wished to kill you, and you have saved my life. Now, if I live, and if you wish it, I will serve you as your most faithful slave...!”_

"Nngh, Tobio, ah- repeat the last line."  
Oikawa drilled his dick in and out faster, holding on Tobio's waist for keeping their bouncing bodies in place.

"I... I will serve you as your most faithful slave!"

"My- my, fucking faithful slave, yes!"

Kageyama was shocked when Oikawa pulled his waist down and turned him around, his legs were spreaded and held up high and Oikawa fall on his front to kiss him, to devour his lips, fucking him wild.

Kageyama pulled away, pushing off the weight of the larger male above him.  
"I-I'm not yet done reading!"  
He preferred reading now with his blushing face hidden from this guy. 

Oikawa's eyes widened, then he snorted.  
"We'll finish reading it some other time."

Before Kageyama could complain more, Oikawa was already hitting his sweet spot and he released his precome without his consent.

"nngh- Baby, who give you the permission to release?"

"C-can't hold it in-"

Oikawa didn't let him finish, the cock shoving in and out of his ass was just as insane as he was.

"Pl-please! Let me come!"

"Nngh! Come with me Tobio!"

They both moaned loudly after some time and it looked like they reached climax together.

Kageyama didn't mind the thick warm fluid inside and outside his stomach. Didn't mind how Oikawa licked his tears on his cheeks. Didn't mind when Oikawa cuddled on his hair.

But he did mind when Oikawa left him alone.

"Don't forget to clean the floor. We spilled it all over. See you tomorrow Tobio-chan."

After regaining some energy, Kageyama slowly raised his body up. He gasped in pain when he felt the ache on his lower back.

"Fuck him. I- I have to deal with this for another ninety-nine nights? Fuck it!"  
With so much anger, he cleaned the floor, dressed himself up and banged the door closed.

Kageyama walked out of the bookstore and there was no taxis around.

He grabbed his phone and it's 02:15 a.m. He immediately dialled Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san, drive me home."

( "I can't. I'm already far Tobio. And I have an early meeting at six." )

Kageyama grunted and ended the call. He used google map and his house was way too far. 

There was no other choice but to spent the night here.

"Damn it, I already locked the bookstore."  
And he didn't have any key.

It was the first time he slept outside a bookstore. But he swore by tomorrow, he's going to own a fucking car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Chapter 4

_{ Tobio-chan? Why aren't you answering my calls? }_

Kageyama had been ignoring 'his customer.' It's not part of the deal to answer calls or messages anyways.

And to be honest, the reason was obvious. He held a grudge against Oikawa because of what happened last night. He slept in a hard cold ground with his lower back in pain. And he also paid an extra fee to the service taxi driver since that bookstore was too far from his apartment.

_{Tobio-chan! ( >~<) }_

_{ Answer me! I'm just going to check on your ass! }_

Kageyama turned off his phone. 

He relaxed in the comfort of his bed but after a little while, his alarm clock began filling the room with it's noisy ringing sound. His hand strike the clock, hit the button to turn it off and he almost broke it. Thank goodness it was metal. 

Kageyama glared at the time striking at 8:30 a.m. and his scheduled time for work was at 10:00 a.m. 

It didn't take a minute before he got off his bed. Then he showered, cleaned his ruined ass, ate breakfast, wore his manager uniform and went to his work place without powering his phone on.

Work was okay.  
The shop only dealt with the normal number of customers.

During his lunchbreak, he went to the CEO office.

"Miya-san."

"Tobio-kun, I told you to call me Atsumu-"

"Hey, Tobio."

"Hello Osamu-san."

"Ugh, why the fuck are you two so unfair?"

Kageyama ask the twin about his interest in buying a car. He knew the twin had a lot of connections to several companies.

"We bought some new models from Oikawa's car company. They just recently open so there's some great discount for first time customers and full payment but they also offer monthly plans. I know he's your former senpai, Tobio-kun, so it would be easier if you contact him directly."

Kageyama was almost out of breath from the shock. He knew that Oikawa owned a five star hotel but owning a car company was all new to his ears. 

His eyebrows were knitted in a deep scowl for hours. There were other car companies but he didn't consider them. He was determined to buy from Oikawa. And might as well asked for that great discount. Then time reached 6:10.p.m., his job was done and outside the Shoe Shop was the already familiar red car, waiting for him.

Kageyama carried his frowning face inside Oikawa's car. 

"Scary, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama ignored the comment.  
"I'm going to buy a car."

"What?"

"I'm going to buy a-"

"I heard you, stupid. I mean, so?"

"You have a car company?"

"Yes I do. But before anything else, you have been ignoring me all this time Tobio."

Oikawa was fixing his seatbelt again, but Kageyama grabbed his hand.

"I'll do it! I know how to put it on!"

Oikawa's hands retreated and started driving, making the speed fast then rapidly stopped, almost making Kageyama hit the front glass.

"Ow, the fuck Oikaw-"

"No! What the fuck is your problem Tobio?!"

Kageyama held tight on his seatbelt, Oikawa's hands were still on the steering wheel and the engine was still operating. He had to tell what's going on before things get worse.  
"My fucking ass hurts! And you left me in some far away bookstore last night! I'm just pissed off since I wasn't able to get home and had to sleep there! And I just wanted a car so that won't happen again!"

"I can hurt your damn ass as much as I want! I've paid for it so don't give me that attitude! Ugh, fuck, whatever! Get off!"

Kageyama didn't move. It was the truth, he didn't have any rights to complain. They had been quiet for some moment and he glanced at Oikawa.

Oikawa's back was lying flat on his seat with his eyes closed. And he looked tired.

"Sorry."  
Kageyama said in the lowest voice he could manage. 

Oikawa sighed.

"Oikawa-san, I'm really sorry."  
Kageyama kissed Oikawa's cheek. It was a life-death gamble but he had to try.

Oikawa, fortunately, returned the kiss on his cheek.

"I'm really sorry Oikawa-san, for ignoring you and for complaining."  
He said politely.

"Fine, fine. I forgive you."

"Uhm, how much discount can I get if I buy-"

Oikawa looked at him in disbelief. He pinched his nose then resumed driving.

"Tomorrow's your day off, right? We'll pick a car for you."

"How much-"

"We'll talk about that there. But tonight, we have a different business Tobio-chan."

"Okay... Where are we going this time?"

"Oh, you'll love it when we get there."

Kageyama gulped the lump that had formed in his throat, he had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :v  
> you know what's coming next, smut


	5. Chapter 5

"Like it here?"

" **No.** "  
Was Kageyama's immediate bold answer.

Oikawa faked a smile, turned away from him and closed the gym's door behind them.

He looked back at him and stepped closer. "Why not? It's where we first met."

There was a moment of hesitation before Kageyama spoke.

"Ugh... I just don't- I hate you."

" _Aw,_ so mean, Tobio-chan."  
He said and pouted at him. 

"Sorry." Kageyama mumbled before he glared hard. And despite the angry mask he wore, Oikawa could see the struggle, the defeat and the misery on his face.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_"Tobio-chan got kicked out?"  
Oikawa wasn't really concern, but he was intrigued like a normal person would. Kageyama was the national's junior team official setter afterall and it was the topic when he arrived at the yearly Aoba Johsai's VBC alumni gathering._

_"He punched his coach in the face in the middle of a practice match. But the national team statement about it is not really convincing."_

_It was Kindaichi's disgruntled response and everyone felt the bitterness in each word, they knew how much of a fan he was of Kageyama._

_"Kageyama wouldn't punch someone that strong, especially a coach, just because he couldn't handle the game instructions."_

_After hours of being so complicated about it, he decided he was concerned like a normal person would after hearing that issue and ended up asking Kindaichi for Kageyama's number._

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oikawa raised his brow. Kageyama already removed his shirt and a second later, the said shirt was thrown off of his face.

"Let's get this over with."  
Kageyama said while unbuttoning his pants.

Oikawa snorted, he knew why Kageyama was rushing. Kitagawa Daiichi's gym was probably reminding him of his past and recent volleyball unresolved matters and that was still an untouched sensitive topic even after months. They never talked about volleyball ever since Oikawa contacted him. They talked about business though, almost everyone knew he owned a five star hotel and Kageyama started to question about it. And he learned that Kageyama without volleyball was a Kageyama obsessing with money. 

"Your shirt smelled like instant coffee. Cheap."  
He said and threw it back to Kageyama who already removed his pants.

"One of the workers spilled it on me. Ugh, I fucking despised coffee, unless it has some milk. But how are we going to fuck tonight?"

Oikawa smirked. Kageyama could talk in his usual way if it weren't related to volleyball. He nodded at this confirmation and grabbed something from his bag and presented it toward him. 

"Here."  
He handed him his old jersey shirt, the one he used in Kitagawa Daiichi.  
"Wear that. And you're going to call me Oikawa-senpai all night, Tobio-chan."

Kageyama scowled at the shirt. He grunted an incomprehensible word before he obliged and wore it.  
"Oikawa-... ugh, Oikawa-senpai. Is that all?"

Oikawa was amused at the compulsory obedience Kageyama was giving him.  
"Hm, that's all. We can't violate our junior school too much."  
He said, cupped Kageyama's chin and kissed him. He worked on sucking his lips and biting it. Slow and gentle, he kept on pressing their lips together.

That was a smooth start and they had became a good mess on the gym's floor. But when Oikawa spreaded Kageyama's legs, his hole was nothing but swollen. If he fucked him like this, it would bleed and it would take some time to heal. 

"Fuck. If you only answered my call, then you would have known that you needed to put ice cubes-"

"Ouch! S-stop that Oikawa-senpai!"

Oikawa froze, realizing his nails digged way too deep on Kageyama's buttcheeks and when he let go, small cuts appeared on his skin's surface.

"You deserve that, you little brat."

He gripped Kageyama's hair and forced him up on his knees.

"Yeah, just kneel there for me."

There was no need for vocal instructions when Oikawa put his pants down. 

One moment, Kageyama was licking his tip. Next moment, the little shit was sliding his slick tongue down his balls. And then Oikawa's dick was squeezed by another setter's hand and his balls were swallowed, soft lips massaging it's roundness.

"T-tobio!"  
Something inside of his stomach boiled and he felt his precome secreted from the crevice of his cock's head. 

Oikawa grasped Kageyama's hair tight enough to stop him.

"What is it, Senpai?"  
Kageyama asked, looking up at him with tired eyes.

Oikawa gave him a dull look in return.  
"Open your mouth."  
He grabbed the sides of his head and once the entrance for his dick was wide open, he shoved it in. He aimed for his throat and he was sure Kageyama gagged.

"You're not going to pull away, huh? You're going to take it all in?"  
It was supposed to mock him but Kageyama nodded in approval and held onto his legs for support.

For Oikawa, most of the time, Kageyama was like an open book. He could be easily read. But some other times, he was so hard to be recognized, he was like a complete stranger. And this time was one of those other times.

Oikawa fucked his mouth anyways. It would be better if he had made him angry because that was the plan all along but Kageyama had to cry. Oikawa didn't want to deal with this kind of shit. If not for his arousal, he would had abandon him. 

He ground his dick against the wall of Kageyama's gums and pulled out, jerked his length some more and a loud moan escaped through his mouth as he came done.

Oikawa never imagined this would turn out like this. Kageyama's lonely face, drenched in tears, sweats and his seminal fluids.

"You looked so good, Tobio-chan."

The glare he was expecting did not happen, instead Kageyama closed his eyes and bowed his head down.

Oikawa sighed. After he caught up with his normal breathing, he collected their clothes on the floor and put his pants and boxer on.

"Tobio, fix yourself up. I'll drive you home." He said and dropped Kageyama's clothes in front of him.  
"I'll wait in the car."

And Oikawa left Kageyama there together with the sympathy he had for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah this chapter drained me. 
> 
> Lmao i was so stressed by revising it from Kageyama's pov to Oikawa's because i had to insert that damn flashback.


End file.
